Full Blown Circus
by MarauderDono
Summary: The only thing you can do when you're drunk, and out late at night. Author!verse, rated T-M, Llaria, GauRoda. ZaNiche.


_**Radar**_

**Date :** 1/09/2010

**Rating : **T – M. There are some swear words and, erm, descriptive themes here.

**Pairing :** Multipairing – Zazie/Niche, Lloyd/Aria, Gauche/Roda

**Song :** Radar – Britney Spears

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Tegami Bachi, or any of the characters used in the FanFiction.

**Author's Note :** Okay, the full summary of this could be described like this: What happens when Zazie, Niche, Lloyd, Aria, Gauche and Roda get drunk in a club one fine summer night? A freakin' circus? Exactly.

Gooood, NoiRoda and Llaria are da smex. That is all…

* * *

_**Retrace 1:**_

He wasn't even sure how drunk he was. Maybe he couldn't be described as a man who could hold his alcohol. After just a few shots of tequila, all of the images in front of his eyes danced in a blurry haze.

- Powerful shit.

Gauche smiled, adding a mental note not to ever get kidnapped and then drunk. Especially by Lloyd Largo. That man was a disaster to be around, when he isn't deeply concentrated with work. At least he can drink more than a little tequila, and not get so dizzy. The white haired man unbuttoned another button on his shirt. Either it was a hundred degrees here, or it was the alcohol speaking. Sitting in a VIP lounge, with a luxurious table all to himself, he put his head on his hands, which were lying crossed on the wooden texture. He felt a slight migraine creeping into his head. This is going to hurt, he could feel it.

-You okay?

He lifted his head with a terrific sting of the migraine on his temples.

-Y-yeah. I'm not used to drinking, that's all.

-Hah, I see. Who the hell gave you tequila, then?

He nodded to the part of the club where Lloyd was practically drooling over some girl. Gauche couldn't remember her name, it was fogged out by alcohol. So was his common sense.

-Pfft, what's a guy like you doing with a dumbass like Largo?

As soon as the person sat down, he noticed. It was a girl. A pretty attractive girl too. Her white hair was short, with her bangs just long enough to mysteriously cover her dark, violet eyes. There was some of her hair on her bare shoulders, streaked with only a few thin, white straps to hold her white cocktail dress which perfectly hugged her figure. The girl wore a pink scarf, which made her look even more perfect. Gauche noticed she had invaded his personal space, but he didn't mind. The girl's companion was more than enjoyable. In addition, she smelled really good, which he concluded after her shoulder brushed his upper arm. Suddenly, his white shirt and navy-blue pants seemed much underdressed.

-I actually work with him, I'm his co-president.

-What? I actually have the honor of talking with Gauche Suede?

Gauche smiled. This girl was more than interesting.

-Yes, you do.

She laughed. Even her laughter attracted him. Him or the tequila powered sense of rational actions, he didn't care anymore.

-Are you here often?

-I guess you could say so. I'm a party girl, and I feel like home here.

Her frame suddenly blurred, as his eyelids closed.

-Gosh, you're a handful. Here, this should help.

She said, her body leaning closer to him, as she put her hand over his forehead. The coldness of her snow-white skin had a healing effect. He breathed in, and suddenly her perfume filled his mind, muffling all other senses. The white haired man put one of his hands behind her back, on the back of the booth they were in, and the other caught her slim wrist. She smirked. She really did have a strange effect on him, this girl. After breathing her in once more, he smiled. They stayed that way for a short period of time, but time stopped existing for him. Gauche isn't really a spontaneous person, and she was the first person her ever liked only minutes after he met her.

-Hey, I still don't know your name.

She then leaned in, as his body hit the seat of the booth. The girl looked at him, cupped his head with her icy, long fingers, and kissed him. He closed his eyes and let her kiss him. After all, isn't that what he wanted from the beggining? Responding with putting his hands on her shoulders, touching her silky skin, he felt good. Like he had never felt before. She stopped kissing him, lifted herself up, looked him in the eyes and smiled sweetly.

-Roda. You can call me Roda.

Roda. Gauche Suede may hate clubs, any sorts of a night out, but her name, he was sure not to forget. Roda. He smiled as he watched her leave. She really is an interesting girl, this Roda.


End file.
